Visceril Strain
: :"''Sshadow show me resspect for my enemy, Sshadow grant me unwavering persseverance in the face of my enemy, Sshadow guide the power that I wield toward my enemy” :- Conqueror Visceril 8.0 battle prayer '''Conqueror Visceril 8.0' is a Lightslayer of The Cult of Shadow, Originally a Deathstalker to The Undercity. A soldier aswell as an acclomplished thief. Visceril now follows the teachings of The Forgotten shadow Biography Human heritage Kylar Blaque was young boy when the bells rang on that fateful day in Stratholme, high hopes of becoming a paladin kept him from thievery. More to come! Deathstalker The awakening and realisation E.G.E.O. (Elixirated Goblinetec Enhanced Organism) The Module Unit project is an amalgamation of Goblin Engineering & Dark Alchemy, granting the bearer with Goblinetec™ & Elixerated™ enhancements. Using these units The Apothecary are able to gather, recover and acquire resources faster and more efficiently. Many subjects faltered and failed to integrate with the Enhancement Implants™. At this current time only 1 known successful subject has succeded in bonding with the implants. Module Unit 051175 Visceril 8.0, this unit became initiated into Varimathras's Deathstalkers. Much has been enhanced into this unit, early development implants included such features as: * Gyrokinetic Khoriumnite Power Core™ :Requires: Chest Cavity Implant A slight humming emanates from the glowing contraption. :Used to power Apothecary E.G.E.O module units. Extremely volatile if kept still. * Nomex Odour System Engager™ (N.O.S.E.) :Requires: Nasal Implant. Enhances the users sense of smell :Able to pinpoint the one who had the kodo ribs from 50 paces * Extremely Aware Reverberating Systems™ (E.A.R.S) :Requires: Engineered hearing Implant. Enhances the users hearing awareness :May give of a slight whirr...well slight to you but effing loud to the user * Entrance Yxentry Enhancement Sytems™ (E.Y.E.S.) :Requires: Engineered Orbit Socket Implant. Enhances the users visual awareness :Ugly, but very effective...just don't stare * Toxious Elixir™ :Requires: Apothecarium. Using different mixes and grades the Apothecary can enhance certain aspects of the user :The seering pain alone is enough to be put of this vial concotion * Mithril Tubes™ :Requires: E.G.E.O. module unit Hearted Pump™. Mithril laced tubes allow the transfer of fluids Rise of the Defiler 'Hammerfall, early evening. The mass of Forsaken labourers of Arathi Basin gather around The Black Bride: ' "Suffer no longer the tyranny of the living, for we shall deliver vengeance upon The League of Arathor, For far to long have we watched the Humans take, destroy and consume all within the basin. I call upon you now Visceril, former Deathstalker, former lowlife thief, Lead us to victory, lead us to GLORIOUS VICTORY!” The Black Bride sat proud upon her Warhorse, whilst all around her the forsaken pushed out from Arathi Basin applauded, cheered and exalted at her stirring speech. The massive crowd continued it’s roar as Visceril stood before The Black Bride. “Ass you wisssh my missstress, I sshall lead the Defilerss into battle, WE WILL get what iss ourss, WE WILL crussh the living. The time of the Humansss controlling the Bassin iss over. FOR SSYLVANASSS..FOR THE HORDE” The Forsaken erupted into cheer. 'East of Refuge Point, early evening. Two Si:7 Operatives ride horseback towards Refuge Point. ' “What the hell are they up to?” Shouted Rémy D’Silva as the wind rushing past him dampened the sound “No idea but we must Alert Sir Maximus Adams of the sheer number of them at Hammerfall, My guess is they plan to tryand retake all resources in the Basin.” Replied Marcous White The two Si:7 Operatives laughed as the idea of the forsaken taking what was never theirs in the first place was absurd to the both of them. 'Hammerfall, evening. The flag of the Undercity stood proud, surrounding it was followers of the Forgotten Shadow, together in silent prayer. ' Visceril knelt, reciting his virtues. "Sshadow show me resspect for my enemy, Sshadow grant me unwavering persseverance in the face of my enemy, Sshadow guide the power that I wield toward my enemy” Wit a slight nod the Forsaken Conqueror stood and began his preparations for battle Personality & Occupation Often regarded as quite mad, rarely described as insane. A natural tactician enables Visceril to lead small military units into battle often turning the tide toward the Hordes favour. An acclompished grand master engineer and quite a solid interest in mined ore. Utilising his knowledge bestowed to him through the use of the entire library vaulted files of the Apothecary Society, subject 051175 has constructed his own laboratory to which he carries out a number of experiments. The Optimus takes up the entire second floor of the Rogue quarter within Undercity, when away on Apothecary business this lab is kept by the minions of Visceril 8.0. They work constantly on whatever task they have been given. Currently The Optimus has been shut down and closed off since the shutdown of the E.G.E.O. project. Appearance Visceril's appearance is somewhat odd to say the least, his decayed skin is pale, taut and dry. The cranium skin is a thin sheeth of decayed flesh laying over infused Extortionite™ and bone. Mithril tubing™ can been seen breaking through the muscle fibre and skin in the forearms. Often when not stealthed a very slight humm can be heard emanating from him aswell. Due to his frail undead frame he opts to wear Leather armour, which is thick enough to withstand a few bladed hits and light enough to accomodate his natural agility. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Forsaken Category:Rogues Category:Horde Characters